Honra e Perdão
by UzuLover
Summary: Shortfic. Tobirama x Mito.
1. 1

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

Um vulto fora visto percorrendo os corredores. Corria rápido, o mais rápido que conseguia para impedir que nova tragédia caísse sobre aquela casa. Viu o alvo logo a frente e num salto tomou-lhe a arma que seria usada para atentar contra a vida. E caindo os dois, o primeiro agarrando-se ao outro, chocaram-se contra a parede com força brutal, quebrando-a. Ao recobrarem a consciência, entreolharam-se. Olhares sem brilho, carregados de amargor e angústia.

Mito levantou-se e deu alguns passos até a porta, ainda atordoada pela velocidade de Tobirama e como fora imperceptível o intervalo entre o momento em que o homem retirou a katana das mãos da mulher, qual impunha contra o próprio corpo, e quando ele se jogou junto à ela contra a parede do cômodo.

O homem levantou-se, caminhou enfurecido até a mulher, tomando-lhe o braço.

''Não vou permitir que desonre o nome de meu irmão...''

''O que devo fazer, Nidaime-sama? Desonra-lo ou me entregar a outro por conveniência?'', respondeu a mulher em prantos, saindo rapidamente.

Hashirama partira a poucos dias e não retornara. Partira para a verdadeira vida, para a pátria eterna. Deixara seu legado de união entre os povos, seu exemplo como homem e para desgosto de Mito, uma jovem esposa. A mulher que, antes do matrimônio era cobiçada por sua beleza e por sua origem, hoje era com certeza alvo de diversos líderes em busca de poder; poder ainda sobre as técnicas Uzumaki e agora pela besta mais forte entre as bijuus, qual Mito tornara-se hospedeira anos atrás. A beleza ainda era presente, mas hoje era apenas um detalhe entre todos os benefícios de um matrimônio com a mulher.

O líder da Névoa fora o mais insistente entre os interessados em ser o próximo marido da viúva de Hashirama. Enviou diversos presentes à mulher e várias cartas ao novo líder, Tobirama, buscando sua aprovação para o matrimônio. Tobirama ignorou o homem por semanas até que enfim concordou que este visitasse sua irmã-de-lei, qual estava agora em sua responsabilidade e que seria conveniente casar-se novamente. A notícia não chegara bem aos ouvidos de Mito, que dissera à Tobirama que preferia tirar a própria vida a ter que se casar novamente. O homem sabia, a ruiva nunca prometera nada que não pudesse cumprir, e neste instinto pediu ao antigo aluno, Hiruzen, que a vigiasse discretamente, a fim de conhecer quais passos seriam dados por Mito. O inevitável para a personalidade forte de Mito era quase que uma certeza.

Hiruzen estava sentado no galho de uma árvore dentro da propriedade Senju, talhando um boneco em madeira, usando desta situação como disfarce para manter os olhos sobre Mito. A mulher ficara tão compenetrada em sua dor que mal percebera a presença do rapaz, que ainda mantinha as situações falsas em respeito a mulher e a própria vida, caso ela notasse.

O rapaz viu a mulher andar rápido, em passos determinados pela varanda, indo até o antigo aposento de Hashirama. Disfarçar-se não era uma de suas preocupações, deixando a mostra para quem quisesse ver a arma que segurava em uma das mãos. Hiruzen usou a kunai de teleporte cedida a ele por Tobirama e fora ao encontro do homem, avisando-lhe do que poderia estar prestes a acontecer.

Tobirama usou do máximo de sua velocidade e fora ao encontro da mulher, evitar outra tragédia e a desonra do nome de seu irmão pelo fato de sua viúva retirar a própria vida por capricho. Assim que a viu correu mais rápido para ela, jogando para longe a arma e abraçando-a para que a mulher não se ferisse ao chocarem na parede.

O quanto Mito ainda amava o marido, e o que seria realmente conveniente para Tobirama? O Senju passou o resto do dia e a noite em claro tentando buscar em si a melhor resposta.

Dias antes da visita do líder da Névoa, Tobirama mandou-lhe uma carta cancelando a ocasião e pedindo que não insistisse num matrimônio entre ele e Mito.

''E o que pretende fazer, Nidaime-sama?'', um dos conselheiros da clã questionaram Tobirama sobre o destino de Mito.

''Ela irá se casar... Não se preocupem.''

''E quem será o marido, senhor?'', perguntou outro homem, curioso.

''Eu mesmo...''

**- x -**

**Olá! Apenas para avisar que esta fic está completa. São poucas palavras e poucos capítulos. Espero que apreciem. Cya.**


	2. 2

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

''Não tem vergonha em desposar com a viúva de seu irmão?'', perguntou Mito, irritada.

''Não poderia permitir que se casasse com outro. - Tobirama fitava o céu azul sem voltar-se para a mulher. - Eu estaria traindo meu irmão e desrespeitando o amor que ele sentia por você.'', saindo da presença de Mito.

''Obrigada, Tobirama...'', sussurrou Mito para si mesma, enquanto via o Senju afastando-se.

E chegado o dia do matrimônio, Mito preparou-se mais uma vez como noiva. Arrumou-se tão incrível ou mais do que no dia de seu casamento com Hashirama, ainda que sua expressão fosse completamente diferente, encarnada ainda na tristeza do luto misto ao alívio por não terminar entregue aos braços de um desconhecido.

Mito ordenou à sua dama de companhia que arrumasse o quarto de Tobirama para a noite de núpcias de maneira a agradar o novo marido. Ainda que fosse outro, ao menos não seria uma pessoa hostil a ter-lhe agora. Tobirama entrou em seu aposento, surpreso com o que estava vendo. Ficou imóvel no centro do cômodo, fitando cada detalhe. Sentiu o perfume do incenso e o ar que estava aquecido pela lareira acesa e respirou fundo, com os olhos cerrados. Sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando e continuou imóvel, até mesmo quando a pessoa tocou-lhe os ombros, retirando parcialmente seu traje. Ele notou como eram suaves as mãos da mulher, que passara para sua frente, deslizando as mãos pela pele branca. Tobirama agarrou rápido as mãos de Mito, retirando-as de si.

''Por favor, saia.", pediu.

''Eu preciso cumprir minhas obrigações, Nidaime-sama.'', Mito, séria.

''Não precisa cumprir nada comigo. - Colocando novamente sua roupa. - Agora por favor, volte para seu quarto.''

E os dias correram. A relação que já era distante entre os dois não fora estreitada pelos laços do casamento. Refeições silenciosas, cumprimentos e despedidas formais; _'Como foi seu dia?' _e uma resposta seca por parte de ambos.

''Não o vejo mais sair a noite, Nidaime-sama.'', Mito enquanto servia-lhe chá.

''Sou um homem casado agora, Uzumaki-hime.'', lendo alguns documentos.

''Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, por favor não deixe de viver sua vida por minha causa.'', Mito levantando-se.

''E você, quando irá voltar a viver a sua?'', Tobirama deixando os papéis na mesa.

''Minha vida se foi junto ao seu irmão.'', Mito saindo.

•

''E quando dará herdeiros a seu marido?'', perguntou a mãe de Mito, que fora visitá-la.

''Não sei como tem coragem de me perguntar isto, Hoshi-sama...''

''Vocês ainda não se deitaram juntos, não é?''

''Não... - Mito respirou fundo. - Ele é mais honrado que poderia imaginar...''

A mãe de Mito aproximou-se da filha, tocando-lhe o rosto que estava rubro.

''Você precisa seguir a vida...''

''E Hashirama, mamãe..? - Lágrimas nascendo nos olhos de Mito. - Não posso traí-lo...''

''Ele está morto. E mesmo que vivo, pensa que ele não gostaria que o irmão e você fossem felizes?''

•

Tobirama estava sentado à beira do lago próximo de sua casa, observando sério o nadar suave dos peixes.

''É um lindo dia...'', Hiruzen aproximou-se do professor.

Tobirama nada respondeu. Pensou sobre o que Mito e Hashirama poderiam estar fazendo, caso o irmão estivesse vivo, naquele_ lindo dia_. Estariam certamente nadando naquele mesmo lago, rindo histericamente, jogando cartas à beira enquanto comiam algo que fora preparado por Mito antes de saírem.

''Bom, já que o senhor prefere ficar sozinho, vou convidar Biwako para caminhar...'', Hiruzen sorrindo e despedindo-se do Senju.

Uma caminhada num dia fresco era realmente algo agradável de se fazer. Tobirama pensou brevemente. Fora até sua casa e, vendo de longe Mito sentada em meio ao jardim, chamou por uma das empregadas e pediu que buscasse o guarda-Sol de sua esposa.

''Princesa, poderia deixar seu jardim por alguns minutos?'', Tobirama aproximando-se da Uzumaki.

''Estou aproveitando o clima do dia para transpor algumas mudas.'', sem tirar o olhar das plantas.

''Você terá outra ocasião... - A empregada aproximara-se com o guarda-Sol. - Gostaria de caminhar comigo?'', Tobirama sorrindo timidamente.

Mito enrubesceu. Vacilou por segundos e pediu um momento para que pudesse lavar as mãos sujas de terra. Retornou não somente limpa, mas perfumada. Isso agradou inconscientemente Tobirama, que gostou do aroma doce que Mito escolheu.

Naquela noite, enquanto Tobirama revisava mais documentos, Mito aproximou-se deixando-lhe como de costume o chá sobre a mesa. Quando Tobirama fora pegar a bebida deparou-se com Mito embaralhando cartas, sentada à sua frente.

''Qual será a aposta, Tobirama-san?'', disse a mulher sorrindo.

O Senju sorriu de volta, afastando os papéis da mesa, dando espaço ao jogo que tomaria ele e Mito até tarde da noite.

Aos poucos os dias carregados de formalidades foram tornando-se mais suaves, onde sorrisos desenhavam-se discretos e conversas animadas tomavam o tempo livre do casal. E meses após a morte de Hashirama passaram-se e com o interesse de Mito e Tobirama, surgia entre eles cumplicidade, carinho e confiança. Discutiam desde assuntos políticos até banalidades, como o motivo de Mito andar com dois decalques pendurados nos cabelos até o porque de Tobirama não sorrir para nada nem ninguém.

''Eu sorrio para você, nunca notou?'', perguntou Tobirama de repente, deixando Mito corada.

''Não sabia que prestava atenção no meu penteado, Tobirama...'', devolvendo o embaraço ao homem.


	3. 3

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

''Espero que não esteja pedindo para ganhar de mim no carteado, Tobirama-san.''

''Não, não... - Tobirama terminou de escrever no papel rosa. - Ainda tenho esperanças de vence-la por mérito próprio.'', rindo-se.

Mito retirou seu tanzaku vermelho da manga e leu novamente o que havia escrito.

''Não sei se irei alcançar este desejo, mas não custa tentar.'', Mito.

''Espero muito que meu pedido seja atendido pelas estrelas. - O homem sorriu. - É bem justo.''

Mito pegou o tanzaku da mãos de Tobirama e pendurou-o junto ao seu em um dos bambus à frente deles.

''Um pedido justo vindo de um homem justo... Espero que o meu seja atendido junto.'', Mito riu-se.

O festival correu pelo dia seguido por grande festa pela vila durante a noite. Tobirama não esperou pelas comemorações e junto a Mito, foram para casa ter mais uma noite de jogos e conversa entre eles. Mito dispensou os empregados para que aproveitassem a noite e começara a preparar o jantar com o olhar curioso de Tobirama sobre ela.

''Não quero morrer engasgado, princesa...'', Tobirama deixando um sorriso largo tomar-lhe.

Mito virou-se para ele rindo com o comentário e os olhares se cruzaram, agora não mais frios pela dor, mas brilhando na esperança de um futuro feliz. Tobirama aproximou-se de Mito, pegando suas mãos, umedecidas pelo manuseio do peixe que ela preparava. Segurou-as firmemente, mantendo o olhar fixo nelas e deslizando os dedões sobre a pele clara. As mãos de Mito tornaram-se geladas, e quando ela tentou tirar-lhes das mãos de Tobirama ele as segurou mais forte, aproximando-se ainda mais da mulher. O tempo pareceu parar para os dois, que fitavam-se, rubros e ainda mais próximos deixaram os lábios tocarem-se, por fim.

''Não...'', Mito soltou-se de Tobirama, saindo rápido do local.

•

Alguns dias se passaram. O silêncio manteve-se, mesmo durante o pontual chá no final da tarde que Mito servia para o marido e o jogo de cartas entre eles a noite. E ao final de uma destas noites, Tobirama enfim decidiu quebrar o gelo que começara novamente a crescer.

''Perdoe-me.''

Mito continuou em silêncio enquanto guardava as cartas em uma caixa. Caixa que por acaso, Hashirama produzira cuidadosamente, com as próprias mãos, sem usar seu jutsu, como fez com os móveis e a própria casa.

''Bom, então vou me deitar...'', Tobirama levantou-se.

''Apenas prometa que não vai me deixar tão cedo... - Mito observando a caixa de madeira escura. - Só me resta você, agora...''

Tobirama retirou a caixa das mãos da mulher, colocando-a sobre a mesa, e erguendo Mito em seguida.

''Nem se eu desejasse isso, não conseguiria... - Tobirama em tom baixo. - Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo-...'', fora interrompido por Mito.

Ela o calou, quando puxou o colarinho do homem, aproximando rapidamente os rostos um do outro.

''Até quando vai me deixar esperando, Tobirama?'', falou baixo, mas compreensível o suficiente para que o Senju a puxasse para si, deixando que os lábios se tocassem, agora, na mesma vontade.

Mito não podia mentir para si mesma. Sim, Hashirama ainda era presente em seus pensamentos, do amanhecer até quando cerrava os olhos no final do dia. E naquele momento, quando Tobirama insistiu até conseguir retirar o obi de Mito com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava a mulher com outra, '_Perd-..._', Mito tentava se perdoar mentalmente com o falecido marido, mas o pensamento conseguiu ser interrompido pela paixão de Tobirama, que começara a tomar todo o corpo de Mito com mãos, beijos, respiração.

Algumas vezes, como irmãos e homens, Hashirama e Tobirama conversavam sobre suas vidas. O mais jovem dizia pouco de suas aventuras noturnas pela vila, enquanto o mais velho pincelava entre as conversas sobre sua esposa. Ainda que sutilmente, Hashirama conseguia ser claro ao irmão, que deixava apenas um sorriso ser sua resposta. Não seria educado interessar-se pelos atributos da esposa do irmão. Por alguns segundos, Tobirama vacilou nesta lembrança. Olhou para Mito que já estava deitada junto a ele ao chão, cabelos soltos e ofegante. '_Não posso... O que devo fazer... Hashirama. - _Pausou o pensamento ao ver a expressão questionadora de Mito, tentando entender porque o homem parou subitamente._ - Perdoe-me_'.

•

Mito olhou pela fresta da janela entreaberta o Sol nascer e seus raios de luz atravessarem as árvores chegando até o quarto onde estava deitada junto à Tobirama. O homem resmungou enquanto despertava e suspirou fundo quando deu-se por si, abraçado à Mito. Puxou-a pra si e abraçou-a forte, fazendo que Mito virasse-se para ele, tornando a proximidade ainda maior.

''Bom dia, Mito.''

''Bom dia, Tobirama...''

**- x -**

**Queria/Quero escrever sobre TobiramaMito, mas ainda não é esta a fanfic que vai representar 'perfeitamente' os dois, ao meu ver. Era pra ser Oneshot, mas dividi em alguns capítulos pra não ficar extenso e confuso demais. (Ainda está um pouco rápido a relação entre os dois, mas tá bem.) Tudo resumido e suave, apenas liberando idéias, como costumo dizer. Espero que gostem.**


End file.
